LOST IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT
by champblaze
Summary: Prequel to Dead of Night an Lost in the Night/On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A/N...WELCOME TO THE PREQUEL OF DEAD OF NIGHT AND LOST IN THE NIGHT...IT WILL SHOW A SOMEWHAT ACCURATE VIEW OF VLAD'S EARLY LIFE AND ASCENSION FROM ROMANIAN PRINCE TO VAMPIRE KING...ALSO WILL SHOW HIS ENCOUNTERS WITH UNOHANA..KUUKAKU..HISANA AND BYAKUYA...ALSO A MALE TURNED INTO A FEM CHARACTER TO BE NAMED LATER...WHICH ALL LEADS INTO DEAD OF NIGHT...RATED M FOR LEMONS..MENTION OF RAPE AND GRAPHIC MURDER...BE WARNED

DISCLAIMER..I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR DRACULA

_Flashback_

* * *

**LOST IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT**

"Quincy..what now...your monster is here..will you kill it...you must...but are you a Man...a Dog..or a Fool"

"The blood is the life and it shall be mine"

"I was betrayed...Look what..God has done to me!"

"This is but a Respite in my Waking Dream"

"You are Cursed Vlad Dracul...your soul will never see heaven or hell"

* * *

***1431..Wallachia...modern day Romania***

A man stands outside a bedroom as the screams of a woman echo along with rumble of the thunder, several midwives enter and exit the room. A priest approaches flanked by several others, "Lord Vlad...is she close to giving birth" he asked. Vlad walked to the window as the rain fell in sheets, "yes...not long now" he states but a shrill cry fills the room as lightning strikes outside. Vlad entered the room as the cries of the baby echo, "your highness...your son has been born" a midwife relays. Vlad approaches the bed where a woman with long black hair with haunting steel-blue eyes layed craddling a bundle on her chest. The woman looked up with a grimace, "here is your son...what shall you call him" she asked and vlad picked up the bundle, "He shall be call Vlad the Third" he replies. The woman notices the priests, most were glaring at her and saying prayers but she ignored them as reached up to her son, "you shall be forever remembered" she whispered but her hand dropped as she drew her last breath. Vlad held his son as the healers tried in vain to save her but in the end vlad left the woman to be buried in an unmarked grave. Vlad left his son in the care of a servant to be raised along side his brothers Mireca II and Vlad Călugărul. In 1435 vlad the second added a fourth son named radu and they spent their formative years in Sighişoara. Vlad II brought his sons to Târgoviște in 1436 when he ascended the throne of wallachia. Vlad III learned much in his time in Sighişoara such as combat skills, geography, mathematics, science, languages of german, latin and slavic along with classical art and philosophy.

***1442***

Radu and vlad ran through the forest followed by their brother Mireca, "radu..vlad...dont run too far" he shouted. Radu stopped in tracks followed by vlad, "yes brother" radu shouted but vlad glared at his brother, his steel-blue eyes on display. However the glare softened as he smiled at his older brother, "sorry..lets return before dark" he stated running off. Mireca and radu ran after him as they reached the castle. Vlad walked through the halls of the castle after visiting the bath and nightly prayer, "Father are sure this is the only way" a voice said. Vlad recoginzed the voice as his brother Mireca, "I signed a treaty with them...along with Tribute...I must send them to show my loyalty" another stated. Vlad peeked in to see his father and brother in a heated argument, "I told you not to trust them...why must they go...I will go in their place" mireca stated. Vlad II glares at his oldest son, "you are my heir unlike your brother..the next to rule...vlad and radu will not be harmed...this will be done" he shouted. The door pushed open as vlad stepped in his eyes wide and on the verge of tears, "Mireca..leave us" vlad II stated. Mireca patted his brother on the head as he exited but vlad kept his gaze on his father. Vlad II knelt before his son with his hands on vlad's shoulders, "vlad...this must be done...I do this for you" he stated and deeply sighed, "I remember your mother's dying words to you...you shall be forever remembered..she said..." he added. Vlad II looked in his son's eyes, "Learn everything from them...and always trust in god" he states, removing an elegant black cross and places around vlad's neck. Vlad choked back a sob as he clutched his father, "I will father" he whispered. A few days later vlad and radu were sent to live in Edirne in northwest turkey. Vlad II eventually regained his throne but would never see his sons again. Vlad III spent his time in Edirne learning the Quran and the Turkish language and works of literature but never forsaked his reverence of god.

Vlad sat in his room when two entered with one grabbing him by the hair, "What is the meaning of this?!" he shouted but the men ignored him. The men lead vlad by the hair to a bedchamber where a man in a turban waited, "here you are...such eyes" he sneered, grabbing vlad. The man dragged vlad in the room and tossed him on the bed as his cross fell his hand. Vlad quickly grabbed his father's cross as the man ripped his shirt and pants with a crude cackle. Vlad choked back a scream as the man held his face in the bed and penetrated him, "god..i pray not for mercy...you help those who only help themselves" he recited over and over. Vlad was later lead back to a bathroom but after he cleaned himself, saw his brother and the sultan's son mehmed II staring back him along the way. Vlad developed an unyielding hatred for the turks and his brother radu after the incident. In 1448 vlad was released from turk control to be placed on the throne of wallachia after his father's death. Vlad ultimately learned of the boyars' betrayal and the crueltly of his brother Mireca's death. Vlad's first reign was short and he was forced to escape to moldavia in 1451 and soon hungary but vlad never forgot his motive for returning to wallachia.

***1452***

Vlad arrived at the castle of Janos Hunyadi of Hungray, the same man who had forced vlad off the throne and placed Vladisav II on the throne. Vlad knew Hunyadi knew who had killed his father and brother but their mutual hatred for the turks was more and he needed hunyadi to reclaim the throne. Vlad was led through the courtyard where Hunyadi sat waiting for him, "Vlad Dracul...we see each other once again" he states. Vlad bows to hunyadi but his displeasure is evident, "Why have you summoned for me" he asked and janos stood, "I know what sort of man you are vlad...I wish to seek peace with you" he replies. Vlad's eyes narrow, "you helped murder my father and buried my brother alive" he hissed but janos raised his hand, "I know...a cruel act yes...however..it was war...the war coming with the turks will consume everything...It is my wish that you aid me in the hopes of freeing wallachia of their presence" he states. Hunyadi beckons for vlad to follow, "vlad you have vast knowledge of the turks and their inner working...you also harbor a great hate for mehmed II their new sultan" he states and notices the look of anger, "for that reason..I have decided to make you an advisor against the turks" he adds. The pair stop in front of a large double door, "I await your decision" janos states but vlad stops him, "I accept...I made a promise to myself...to liberate my people and honor my father's wish" he states. Hunyadi orders a servant to bring vlad to a room and prepare for a dinner that night.

That night vlad walked towards the banquet hall in new clothes, consisting a white tunic shirt with black vest and black trouser with boots. His shoulder length black hair was tied in loose ponytail and throughly washed. The servants opened the door as vlad was announced and led inside, numerous people looked at him in disgust and animosity. Vlad ignored the looks of people as he walked towards the table where Hunyadi sat with several nobles but someone caught his eye. A young woman sat next to an older man, her hair was soft almost white and an angelic face. Hunyadi noticed vlad approaching, "Vlad come sit..this is Gruta and his niece..Illya" he states and vlad bows to both but notices gruta's shocked expression. Vlad sat down across from illya but she kept her gaze averted from vlad's face, "what is your full name" gruta asked. Vlad sipped his wine, "Vlad Dracul III...my father was Vlad Dracul II" he states. Gruta gasped slightly, "I see...he was a great man...your brother Mireca as well" he states and vlad nods but kept his gaze on illya, "illya don't be shy..introuduce yourself" gruta adds. Illya looks up and vlad notices a blush in her cheeks, "Greeting...i am Illya" she greets, extending her hand. Vlad places a soft kiss on her delicate hand as musicians start playing, "would you like to dance" he asked and illya timidly nodded. Gruta and hunyadi watched them head to the center hall taking each other's hand, "I would like to speak with him in private" gruta asked and janos nodded. Illya could not help being mesmerized by vlad's charm and most of all his eyes, "your eyes are like pools blue" she states, as they dance around the room. Vlad keep his gaze on her, "i thank you...your beauty has stolen my breath" he states and illya blushes. Vlad returns Illya to the table and bids them a good night but not before gruta invites him for lunch.

The next day vlad arrives to gruta's home and is led to a garden, "welcome..please sit" gruta greets. Vlad took seat as the servants served the meal, "Vlad...I knew your father...I served him well...i brought you here in the hope of entering into your service as well...to add to it...i have something" gruta states, motioning for a servant. The servant approaches with long item wrapped in cloth, "it was you father's" gruta states, as vlad opens the cloth to reveal a black claymore. Illya soon joins them for lunch but gruta steps away, "your uncle is most generous" vlad states and illya nods, "I heard you are going to a nunnery" he adds. Illya slowly nods but gasp slightly when vlad takes her hand, "Do not go to the nunnery...you should stay here...your place is with me" he states. Illya blushes softly, "you are mad...arent you" she states and vlad inches closer, "i knew it from the moment i saw you...as if god willed it to be true" he states. Illya looks away slightly, "I will do everything to win your heart" vlad states. Vlad soon accepts the sword and gruta's proposal, gaining an ally and mentor as well a chance to court Illya.

A month later vlad and illya walked through the garden of gruta's estate, "would you like to go for a horseback ride" he asked. Illya was slightly abrasive to idea, "it is not ladylike" she replies and vlad takes her hand, "not to me" he states. Vlad leads illya to the stable as a servant mounted his black horse and lifted her on the horse. Vlad took the reins and walked the horse out of the stable and along a dirt road, "i am happy you decided to not go to the nunnery" he states. Illya could only blush but thanked god for bringing him into her life. The years soon passed as vlad slowly works to free his people from turkish rule and gain favor with his soldiers. Vlad and Illya marry a year after meeting but vlad and illya lose gruta, whom dies of fever. Vlad carried Illya to their wedding bed and gently laid her on it, "I love you" he whispered in her ear. Illya softly kissed his lips as they made passionate love but around them the world was changing. In 1453 Constantinople falls to Mehmed II and the turks slowly move closer to hungray but for vlad another tragedy will shape him into the man he will known to be.

***1456***

Vlad stood at the altar of a church near Poenari Castle in full black armor with a black cape tied around neck as a priest gave prayer, "May god grant you victory" the priest states. Vlad bows to the priest and he turns, seeing the sadden gaze of illya holding his helmet. Vlad embraced his young wife, "do not fear...i will return to you" he whispered but illya shook her head in tears, "Please do not leave...this battle..you..you could die" she whispered. Vlad kissed the top of illya's head, "God will protect us" he stated, taking his helmet. Vlad left the church amid the soft sobs of illya and lead his forces into battle. Vlad and his forces marched in wallachia while Hunyadi marched to Serbia. Vlad's forces slowly and surely conquered the area, culminating with a large against Vladisav II. Vlad charged the field amid the screams of dead, his sword dripping in blood and flesh but his sight was set on the man charging him. Vlad raised his sword high and their blades clanged as they past, both dismounted and engaged in single combat. Vlad charged Vladisav and their blades rung among the numerous swords and spears but vlad won the day killing Vladisav II. Vlad stood among the hails of his men but his horrid feeling plagued him, "Illya" he thought. Vlad ran to his horse and galloped back to the monastery where illya was. Vlad pushed open the doors and sees Illya laying next to the altar, her clothes were soaking wet, "No..no...how could this happen" he whispered. Vlad drops to his knees in tears as he clutches her body, "My prince...it was the enemy...the turks" a priest states. Vlad sees a note near her body, "My prince is dead...All is lost without him...may god unite us in heavenly bliss" it read. Vlad clutched the note as he softly sobbed, "She took her own life..her soul is damned" stated one man. Vlad in a fit of rage, quickly pulled his black claymore and decapitated the man's head.

Vlad rushed out of the monastery as screams soon filled the air of the night and by dawn 100 enemy troops were hanged, impaled and tortured. Vlad had freed wallachia but in the process lost the true love of his life and with his reign of terror in some eyes began. Vlad found Wallachia in a wretched state, constant war had resulted in rampant crime, failing agricultural production and the virtual disappearance of trade. Vlad knew a stable economy was essential to resisting external enemies and used severe methods to restore order and prosperity. Vlad had three aims for Wallachia to strengthen the country's economy, its defense and his own political power. Vlad took measures to help the peasants' well-being by building new villages and raising agricultural output. Vlad understood the importance of trade for the development of Wallachia and helped the Wallachian merchants by limiting foreign merchant trade to three market towns of Târgșor, Câmpulung and Târgoviște. Vlad considered the boyars the chief cause of the constant strife as well as conspiring with hunyadi in death of his father and brother. To secure his rule he had many leading nobles killed and gave positions in his council which had traditionally belonged to the greatest boyars to persons of obscure or foreign origin, who would be loyal to him alone. Vlad preferred knights and free peasants to boyars for lower offices in his aim of fixing up Wallachia.

Vlad issued new laws punishing thieves and treated the boyars with the same harshness, believing them guilty of weakening Wallachia through their personal struggles for power. Vlad earned the title of Impaler as time passed but he knew fear was the most powerful motivator. Vlad conducted raids in transylvania and various regions cementing his status as ruler of wallachia. In 1459 vlad took a second wife but she never measured up to Illya, however she did give him a son named Mihnea. That same year the pope called for army to be raised and vlad aligned himself Matthias Corvinus. Vlad sat in his throne room when several emissaries from the sultan mehmed arrived, "Greeting..Prince Vlad...the sultan requests you pay your Tribute of 10,000 ducats and 500 young recruits" one states. Vlad glares at the men, "Remove your hats in my throne room" he states but the men refuse, "I see..Guards Show them our customs" he adds. The guards grab the men and nail their hats to their heads, "Send a message to the Sultan...We will not pay now or ever...Wallachia is free land" he states. As the men were dragged away a handsome young man walked through the doors, his clothes were vibrant and foreign. Vlad rose from his throne with a harden scowl, "You Dare show your face before me" he hissed. The man removed his turban, "Is that anyway to greet your younger brother...i came here to ask you..Nay implore you to send the tribute but judging by the dead men...it will not help" radu states. Vlad continues to glare at his brother, "As i said...Wallachia is free land go back to Mehmed tell him...We will fight to last man...I will burn villages...poison wells...salt the earth...I will destroy everything before i let him have it" he growled. Radu sighed and turned to leave but glanced back, "I think this will be last time we see each other...hoşçakal kardeşim

" he states and vlad only glared. In response the sultan sent Hamza Pasha to make peace or if necessary kill vlad. However vlad ambushed hamza's forces and impaled hamza on highest stake. Vlad sat in a field among the dead as he ate his meal and his men were amazed he could eat surrounded by the stench of death.

[A/N...hoşçakal kardeşim...means goodbye my brother]

***1462***

Vlad sat on his horse amid the screams of the dead as his men had successully destroyed another ottoman camp. Vlad had desmiated the area between serbia and the black sea under the guise of a turkish Calvary, using his fluent turkish dialecte. Vlad arrived at his camp and sent for a messenger, "you summoned me milord" one asked. Vlad sat down in a chair, "take this down...I have killed peasants...men and women...old and young...who lived in Oblucitza and Novoselo...where the Danube flows into the sea...up to Rahova...which is located near Chilia...from the lower Danube up to such places as Samovit and Ghighen...We killed 23,884 Turks without counting those whom we burned in homes or the Turks whose heads were cut by our soldiers...Thus...your highness...you must know that I have broken the peace with him..." he stated and stood, "i want sent this to Matthias Corvinus" he ordered. Vlad decided to rest awhile but his nights were haunted by his true love, "stop this vlad...you are straying from god" she echoed. Vlad quickly sat up with a start, "illya who do you haunt me" he whispers, leaving his tent and sword in hand. Vlad walked with his sword and started swinging randomly but his thoughts were conflicted.

_Flashback_

_Vlad stood training near his castle, sweat glistening on his skin as he swung his mighty sword. Not far from him was illya watching as she sat on a blanket, "Vlad take a break" she shouts. Vlad wipes his brow and takes a seat next to her, "all you do is train" she states and he smiles, "to be vigilant is best..wallachia is not free yet" he states. Vlad leans closer and caressed her cheek, "as long as i have you and god..i will not be stopped" he smiled and illya blushed but kissed him._

_End Flashback_

Vlad drove his sword in the ground, "please watch me..my precious Illya" he whispers. Vlad continued his battles with the turks but his luck was running out, not before sickening mehmed with the sight of 20,000 impaled bodies.

Vlad soon returned to Poenari Castle where a priest was waiting for him, "why are you here..Father?" he asked. The man had long black hair with a well-kept mutton chops which connect with a mustache but is otherwise clean-shaven, "I am Father JuhaBach...i have traveled here to speak with you...concerning the rumors about you" he states. Vlad sits on his throne, "rumors..you say...such as that I boil children alive or slice the breasts off women...i have them all impaled..perhaps" he states. JuhaBach remains silent, "Father do you believe i am some demon...the devil in the flesh...is that your true aim" vlad states and juhabach gasps slightly but turns to leave, "No i do not...but that may change" he states. Vlad walked through his castle towards his bedchambers and opened the door to see his wife rocking their son to sleep. The woman hand long purple curled hair that framed her round face, "good evening..Meninas" he greeted. Meninas glanced up at him with her violet eyes leering at him, "returned have you...here hold your son" she states. Vlad holds his young son as he sings an old lullaby to him, "illya...how i miss you...i wish this was your son not hers" he thought. Vlad soon learned that his brother Radu was leading the forces against him and quickly besieged his castle. Vlad was eventually defeated and was forced to seek aide from Matthias Corvinus, however vlad was imprisoned for high treason. Vlad remained in prison for several years but was released in early 1476 after radu's death in 1475. Vlad declared his third reign but the seeds of his demise where already sown.

***1476***

Vlad arrived at the monastery in Snagnov at the behest of a Father Haschwalth and Father JuhaBach. The doors opened as JuhaBach stood at the altar, "Lord Vlad...you must ask god to forgive you for what you have done over the years...you have slaughter dozens in a rage for Lady Illya's death...you insult messengers for other countries...the scores of dead...you must repent" he stated. Vlad glares at JuhaBach as the doors close behind him, "Repent?!...God spares no salvation for those who beg for it...Nor is he merciful to those who beseech his benevolence" he states. Suddenly two men rush vlad but he makes short work of them. However a third stabs vlad in the back and a fourth from the side, "You are Cursed Vlad Dracul...your soul will never see heaven or hell...you fight your church...your people...You will be doomed to wander this world incorrupt and entire" juhaBach stated, grabbing vlad's black cross. Vlad grits his teeth as blood drips from his mouth, "It was you all along..you.." he hisses but the assassins drive their swords further. The lightning strikes violently as JuhaBach and the assassins leave vlad on the floor. Vlad remains motionless but is still alive as he slowly drags himself, "I will have my Vengeance" he thought. Vlad gasped wide-eyed seeing the image of Illya at the altar, "God has forsaken me...My people...havent i served them and this is my reward" he whispered. Vlad clenched his fist as his tears dripped on the stone floor, "I Renounce My Faith!...I Will Rise from my Death...with the powers of darkness to have my Vengeance!" he screamed. Blood started to seep from a body into the cracks of the floor as vlad crawled closer, "The blood is the life and it shall be mine" he hissed, licking up the blood. Father Haschwalth and Father JuhaBach return to find vlad had expired, "what will happen to him now" haschwalth asked. Juhabach stared at vlad's lifeless body, "Mehmed wishes to have him beheaded and sent to him" he replies.

Juhabach that night sat in his room reading scripture when he heard a strange noise, grabbing a torch he searched the crypt but was drawn to vlad's coffin. Juhabach reaches the coffin but finds it empty, "I should thank you Father" a voice stated. Juhabach looked around and gasped in shock seeing vlad sitting on the window's edge above him but vlad had changed. His beard and older appearance was gone but now he resembled himself from over twenty years ago. Juhabach clenched his chest as vlad dropped down, "you doomed me to wander incorrupt and entire" he hissed and vanished but appeared next juhabach, "You have given me eternal life" vlad added. Vlad reached down to pick up his father's cross but the cross burned his hand, "So god has indeed forsaked me" he thought. Haschwalth searched for Father JuhaBach and he heard a shout, following the sound and opened the door. Haschwalth found JuhaBach on the ground and a figure standing next to him, "Who are you?!" he shouted. The figure turned to him and haschwalth saw his steel-blue eyes, "come to follow him to death" he states. Haschwalth blinked shocked as the figure vanished and gasped when a hand went around his neck, "W..who.. you" he choked and the figure chuckled, "the devil in the flesh" he grins, dropping haschwalth. Haschwalth quickly rushes to juhabach as the figure laughed into the darkness but haschwalth noticed the empty coffin and realization struck, "it cant be..prince vlad" he whispered. Vlad left the monastery walking towards the woods, "how can this be..my heart is not beating...but i am alive" he thought. The sounds of growling shook vlad from his thoughts and looked to see several wolves but they did not attack. Vlad slowly approached the wolves and they surrounded him but one sniffed him and allowed vlad to pet him, "what sort of will is this" he thought. The wolves soon ran off as vlad started to feel this hunger suddenly overcome him.

Vlad left the woods towards a road when he saw a woman walking along the road alone and vlad could see her perfectly in the dark. Vlad heard her heart beating as if she was in his embrace and her scent was intoxicating. The woman continued to walk and was completely unaware of vlad's presence but she screamed when a hand gripped her mouth. Vlad wraps his other arm around her waist as she struggled but it was in vain. Vlad slowly licked her neck before savagely biting down and the warm liquid flowing down his throat. Vlad quickly tossed the woman aside as blood smeared on his face and down his lip, "I never felt this before...i need more" he thought. Vlad continued to walking and found a town as the moon hangs in the sky. Vlad found a stable near the edge of town and made his way towards it, his hunger still not satiated. Vlad entered the stable and found four horses in their enclosures and he lunged at the first, his teeth tearing into the hide of the horse and its warm blood flowing down his throat. The horse neighed and buck as vlad attacked each one but vlad was unaware his body was changing. His ears became more pointed and bat like, his skin coarse and pale, his teeth sharp as knives and his nails lengthening. The sounds of the dying horse awoke the owner of the stable and he got dressed to see, grabing a torch he ventured to the stable. The man gasped seeing three of his prized horses dead and someone or something atop the forth, "what in god's name is that" he muttered. A pair of bat like wings sprouted from the creature's back as he made short work of the horse and when it looked up. The man saw golden pupils staring hungrily at him but before he could move. The creature screeched and flew off through the roof into the night. Vlad soon regained his senses and realized he was flying over the countryside, "what sort of magic is this" he thought but sighed contently, soaring through the clouds. Vlad soon felt this slumber overtake him as the sun rises and found a cave in the mountains. Vlad hung himself from the ceiling by his claws and wrapped his wings around him to sleep. The sun rose and the news of his death started to circulate throughout the area.

Haschwalth sat at his desk reading scripture when the door opened and an older man entered, "Father Jugram...how are you feeling today...last night must have been trying...however i have heard what you have been saying" he states. Haschwalth turned to the man, "I know what i saw...it was prince vlad..he killed Father Juhabach" he states but the man raises his hand, "father..i think a pilgrimage is in order...a time to reflect...please consider it" he states, leaving. Haschwalth was not dissuaded by the man, "prince vlad is alive and i will make it my mission to eliminate him from this world" he thought. Haschwalth later that day packed his things and decided to take the elder's advice and leave on a pilgrimage but as he left, he was stopped by a young priest and nun. The priest had long blond hair and the nun had shoulder length pink hair and glasses with nun habits, "Sister Szayel...Father Yylfordt...good morning" jugram greeted. Yylfordt was the first to speak, "good morrow...father haschwalth...my sister and i offer our condolences on the passing of father juhabach" he states. Szayel adjusted her glasses, "also...do you truly believe prince vlad killed father juhabach" she states and jugram nods, "yes..he has become a spawn of the devil...will the two of you help me in this mission" he asked. The siblings looked at each other, "If god wills it..then we will aid you father haschwalth" they states. The trio soon left Snagov, soon they and their followers would become a plague in vlad's side for centuries.

***1477***

It had been several months since vlad's human death and he had wandered from village to village eating his fill and learning his new powers. Vlad arrived in village not far from Poenari Castle, his former stronghold and place of illya's death. Vlad walked the village as the sun rose over the horizon, "hmm..i should find a place to rest" he thought. Vlad found a home and banged on the door and soon a young woman answered, "i seek shelter for the day" he whispers, his eyes shifting. The woman nods in a daze and leads him to a cellar and locks him in. Vlad lays his cloak on the floor and lays across it as he falls asleep, "Illya..my love...i still long for you" he whispers. Vlad awoke as the sun sets to the sounds of things being broken and shouting, "Stupid Wench" a voice gruffly shouted. Vlad walked up the cellar steps but soon rushed into the shadows, as the door was thrusted open and the woman thrown down the steps. The man stalked down as the woman whimpered in fright but soon vlad stepped out of the shadows, "who are you" he hissed but vlad only glared. The man pulled a dagger and charged vlad but he broke the man's arm in an instant. The woman rushed into vlad's arms but he quickly grabbed her by the throat and sunk his fangs into her, finally snapping her neck with ease. Vlad crushed the man's skull as walked upstairs, "foolish..her blood was not to my liking" he thought. Vlad searched the home and found a change of clothes and a hooded coat. Vlad exited the house into the night but found a horse tied near the home, "easy boy" he whispers, petting the horse and climbing on. Vlad soon arrived to a cemetery near the castle, walking through it he found a well-kept marker and dropped to his knees before it. Vlad gripped the stone as red tears started to run down his face, "Illya...i failed you...we will not be reunited...god has cursed me...i can only cling to what you told me on our wedding night...if we are reborn..may we find each other and fall in love once again" he states, wiping the blood from his face.

The sound of footsteps caught his sensitive ears and he glanced back from under his hood, to see a middle-aged woman with graying purple hair. The woman glared, "why are you here...intruder" she hissed and vlad glared, "visiting a former queen" he replied. The woman folded her arms, "she was the prince's first wife...however she flung herself into the Arges river after false news of his death...foolish girl" she states. Vlad softly growls, "Do not speak ill of Illya...Wench" he hissed and the woman gasped, "I know that voice...Vlad" she states. Vlad stood and removed his hood causing her to gasp in shock, "how in god's name is this possible...you were assassinated in snagov" she states. Vlad glares at her, "God?!..he had nothing to do with this..Meninas" he hisses, his fangs elongating and his eyes glowing gold. Meninas quickly reached for her cross and vlad chuckled, "Strigoi...you monster" she gasps. Vlad glances back as his wings claw out his back and snap to either side of meninas, "the only reason you live is because of my son" he grins, vanishing into mist. Vlad flew through a window and made his way to his room, however he saw the room was bare, "I need to find it" he thought. The door opened as a servant walked and he grab him by the throat, "where is my sword" he growled and the man gasped in fear, "th..the armory.." he states. Vlad tossed the man aside and fazed into mist and seeped into the stones and finally into the armory. Vlad found his father's claymore as the guards amassed to find him but vlad vanished without a trace. Vlad ultimately left his beloved wallachia only to return four centuries later.

To be Continued

A/N...CH ONE IS FINISHED..I TRIED TO GO FOR HISTORICAL ACCURACY BUT TOOK SOME LIBERTIES ESPECIALLY WITH ILLYA..THE INCIDENT WITH THE MAN IN THE TURBAN AND MENINAS...SECOND SZAYEL IS NOT THE FEM I MENTIONED ABOVE...SHE/HE WILL BE NAMED LATER...THIS CHAPTER WAS THE GROUND FLOOR..I WANTED TO SHOW HOW HE STARTS TO COME TO TERMS WITH HIS NEW LIFE...NOW AS I MENTIONED IN LOST IN THE NIGHT AND AT THE END OF DEAD OF NIGHT..HE CHOSE ISANE OVER RUKIA..BECAUSE AS YOU'VE SEEN BECAUSE OF..ILLYA...IN HIS MIND ISANE IS ILLYA AND FELL IN LOVE WITH HER...NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE VLAD ENCOUNTER HIS NEMESIS AND HIS FIRST ATTEMPT AT COMPANIONSHIP...AS ALWAYS LIKE..REVIEW AND FAVE...STAY FROSTY...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...WELCOME TO CHAPTER TWO...A THANK YOU TO CODEGEASS 199995 FOR THE FAVE

_Vlad's journal_

DISCLAIMER...SEE CHAPTER ONE

* * *

CH2

_It has been tens years since...well..I died and became this thing...I could call myself strigori but its sounds..well not dignified...I have come to terms with this and my travels have opened my eyes to new horizons...I learned to control wolves and bats..even some weak-willed people...I was once a prince..a ruler..now a pauper...I have made others like me but they were weak...foolish and short-lived...I used them for experiments to test their limits...they all died during the day..burning to ash..while I became weaker...but could move around..._

_I soon left wallachian borders behind...traveling north into ukraine...staying a few months in Halych but left and headed north into Kiev...in 1486 i found myself on the battlefield fighting against Ivan III of moscow...feeding..killing but won no glory...I traveled further to Rus lands encountered..mongols and tatars..finally settling in Moskva..._

***1490***

Vlad rode along a dirt road outside moskva on his horse and came to neglected path and followed it to a small home. Several servants were tending to the house when he approached, "welcome home..master" one greeted, taking his horse. Vlad nodded to the man and walked inside and below to his make shift pine box bed. Vlad slipped off his boots, his overcoat and climbed inside, not before pulling an envelope from his coat, "hmm...his blood was not decent but this invite is worth it...in one month's time...i will hunt in high society" he smirked. Vlad continued to sleep the day away and finally rose that night to feed. A month passed and vlad arrived at the estate on the invitation, "may i see you invitation..mr" a guard asked. Vlad flicked his ponytail, "Vladimir...Vladimir Draco" he states and the guards looks him over. Vlad wore black trousers and boots with a white shirt, a silver vest with a cream coat, "go on in" the guard states. Vlad was led to elegant dining hall with numerous nobles laughing and conversing. Vlad carefully let his senses waft around the room and stayed on the edges of the room watching and listening, "hmm...not much sport" he thought, taking a glass of clear liquor. Vlad sipped the drink but quickly drank the entire glass, "sir..what is this drink" he asked. The servant poured him another glass, "bread wine sir" he states and vlad grins, "very good" he replies. Vlad continues to mingle turning the heads of several women but none suited his palette. Vlad then noticed several men crowding a long sofa and when he got a better view. Vlad saw a bored young woman surrounded by noblemen, her long darkish blond-green hair covering her generous bust. She wore an elegant white and gold trimmed gown and arm length white gloves to compliment her beautiful oval-shaped face and full lips with green eyes. Vlad continued to watch the girl and their eyes finally met, noticing the red in her cheeks. Vlad carefully approached the young lady, all the men looked at him in digust. However the girl extended her hand, "Good evening Sir" she greeted and vlad placed a soft kiss on her hand, "Good Evening...I...Am...Vladimir...Draco" he greets.

The musicians started to play as vlad placed his left over his heart and extended his right hand, "Care to Dance" he asked and she took his hand, "Yes...Mr Draco...I am...Candice" she states. Vlad softly smiles, "Can..diii..ccce" he purred, leading her around the room. The dancing eventually lead them outside, "you seemed distracted...almost bored" vlad asked and candice scoffed, "yes...i dream of more...not marrying some noble...bearing children...i seek adventure" she states. Vlad softly grinned, "this girl is indeed beautiful...it been so long since..i had someone at my side" he thought. Vlad leaned in closer to candice, "i can you give adventure" he purred, softly kissing her lips. Candice was blown away by his touch and vlad felt her body become hot, "allow me to escort you home" he whispers and she nods in a daze. Candice led him to her carriage and to her home where her parents lived, "only your mother and father" he asked and she nodded, "a priest as well..some foreigner from romania" she replies. Candice doesn't notice the shadow over vlad's eyes, "a priest from my homeland..interesting" he thought. The carriage stopped the doors of a modest mansion and they arm in arm walked inside, then quickly to her bedchambers. Vlad could tell candice was not a virgin but to him it did not matter, "vlad...can you truly give me adventure" she asked, longing. Vlad walked up behind her, "Undress and i will" he purred into her warm neck. Candice turned to him with a seductive smile and slowly undressed, letting her gown fall to the floor. Vlad circled around like a wolf but noticed her legs rubbing togther and grinned wide, "i can smell her arousal" he thought.

Candice shivered in his cold embrace and cold kisses on her warm skin as he lifted her up and onto her bed. Vlad soon slipped his hand between her legs and toyed with her already wet inner lips, "So lewd...but desireable" he purred, slipping two finger inside her. Candice softly moaned in his mouth as his tongue did battle with hers and his fingers thrusted in and out of her wet core. Vlad soon brought her to climax as her inner walls clutched his fingers and her wet lips leaked fluid. Vlad lifted the fingers to his mouth and licked them clean, noticing the half lidded expression on candice's face and her panting. Vlad locked eyes with candice as his fangs elongated and her eyes widen in fear, before he bit into her neck. Candice raggedly screamed and tried to fight vlad off but her movement slowed and a wave of pleasure overcame her. Vlad unlatched as blood dripped onto candice's cheeks, "Now..if you truly seek adventure...Drink" he purred, cutting his wrist with his fang. Candice through half-opened eyes, opened her mouth and soon suckled his wrist, before she stopped moving. Before long candice started convolsing and vlad grinned but heard noises. Vlad shifted into a small bat and flew into the shadow of the ceiling. The door thrusted open as servant entered followed by an older woman, "Candice" the older woman shouted, rushing to the bed. Candice slowly opened her eyes and saw the woman, "Mama..." she whispered but soon with feral hiss, attacked her mother. The servant screamed and turned to run away but vlad stopped her and snapped her neck. Vlad watched with smirk on his face as candice feasted on her mother, "This way" several voices shouted. Vlad turned just as several men entered and he couldn't help but laugh as the priest he wanted to see was here, "We meet again..Father Haschwalth" he states.

Jugram held up a black cross that vlad recognized, "Unholy demon..Begone" he shouted and vlad growled, his eyes gold and his teeth protruding from his mouth. Candice rose from her mother and suddenly screamed in agony, dropping to the floor. Vlad quickly grabbed candice and dove through the window into the night. Jugram rushed to the window as mist filled the courtyard, "Finally you show yourself..Vlad Dracul" he thought. Jugram turned his attention to the woman laying dead on the floor as her husband walked in followed by the granz siblings. The man dropped to his wife as ylfordt said a prayer, "sir your wife is dead and your daughter taken...a demon has stolen their souls...we must preform rights" szayel states, reaching in her bag for a silver stake. Jugram took the stake and knelt before the woman, driving the stake in her chest. The woman lurched up with feral snarl but soon slumped over, "what was that" the husband asked. Jugram stood and said a prayer, "he is a nosferatu...a blood drinker...he has cursed your daughter...my brethen and i will find her and save her immortal soul" he states. Jugram leaves the home and stands before his comrades, "have you located his lair" he asked and a man nodded, "yes..a small house near moskva..its guarded by his human servants" he relays. Meanwhile vlad and candice arrive back at his home, "who were those men...they called you demon" she asked. Vlad led her down to his crypt where he had two pine coffins stashed, "my is name not vladimir draco but vlad dracul...born 1431...murdered..1476...however..i rose from my death..with the night under my command" he states. Candice gasps but soon realizes that she too would live on beyond death and she grinned wickedly, "i am yours..master" she purred. Vlad took the half-naked girl in arms and repeatedly consummated their new union. However this union would be short-lived and his enemies were closing in.

Jugram and his comrades soon found the home and quickly dispatched the human servants as the sun shined in the sky. Carefully and surely they entered with swords, axes and crossbows as they spread through the home. Yylfordt found the entrance to the crypt and leads jugram with several others down while szayel remained on lookout. Jugram and Yylfordt found the pine boxes and carefully opened both to find candice and vlad asleep, with a silent nod both drove their stakes home. Candice screamed in agony, however vlad caught yylfordt's hand as his gold eyes opened. Vlad grinned wickedly throwing yylfordt back, "smart but foolish...father..." he states but his next words were lost. As an arrow with through his throat and vlad made a quickly run for the stairs. The men gave chase but vlad was ready as he grabbed a black claymore and killed two men. Szayel heard the commotion as vlad emerged from the cellar and their eyes met, "how can such a handsome man be a demon" she thought. Vlad quickly grabbed the nun and used her as a shield as the other made it to him, "what will you do now" vlad grinned, biting down on her neck. Yylfordt and jugram glare at vlad but see the resolve on szayel's face as she accepted fate, in a quick move she revealed a long knife from her sleeve and drove through her into vlad. Vlad grunted in pain from the blessed blade and escaped into the sun. Yylfordt caught his sister as she fell and as jugram gave chase after vlad, "do not grieve for me...i will go to heaven and see mother and father" she whispers, before drawing her last breath.

_Candice...so young longing for adventure...however i need someone who can defend herself in battle...sadly her time in the night was short._

_Haschwalth...a man with a tenacious will...following me since my rebirth...honoring that fool...Juhabach...i soon came to respect him and his sternritters...they chased me for years...through russia into the tundra but he made one critical error._

***1507***

The door of an inn opens as a figure drapped in black enters and takes a seat at a table, "bread wine" he stated. The barmaid brought a bottle of clear liquor and a glass, "here you are" she states and the man removes his hood to reveal steel-blue eyes. Several men noticed his eyes and two left, "are you new stranger" a voiced asked. The man looked up to see a woman with light reddish hair and eyepatch over her right eye and a revealing light green dress, "I'm Zabimaru...you are" she asked and he grinned, "Vlad" he replies. Zabimaru took vlad's hand and led him upstairs, not before discreetly nodding to a man. Zabimaru opened a bedroom door and led vlad inside, "lie down...and undress" she states. Vlad places his sword next to the bed and takes off his shirt as zabimaru undresses, revealing her shapely full figure. Vlad grins as zabimaru straddles him, licking his chest and up his body to his waiting lips. Vlad grabs the back of her head and savagely kiss her lips, "you were not careful...foolish wench" he purred. Zabimaru gasped and tried to move but vlad had a firm grip in her head, "they must have told..what i am" he purred, his fangs elongating. Zabimaru screamed as vlad tore into her neck as the door thrusted open but vlad threw zabimaru's lifeless body aside and slew the men, before jumping out the window. Several rushed outside but vlad has galloped off, "Inform the others..dracula is escaping" he shouted.

Vlad rode through the frozen tundra of russia as a group of men chased him, looking back vlad saw the charging figures of jugram and yylfordt. Vlad quickly turned and drew his sword, letting out a mighty howl. Yylfordt gasped wide-eyed seeing this display, "is this the true face of dracula" he thought. Several of the overzealous men charged and were made short work of as vlad cut them down. Jugram fired from his crossbow but vlad deflected as the sun started to set, "Father Jugram..we must retreat!" yylfordt shouted. Jugram ignored yylfordt and continued his pursuit into a veritable icy wasteland, "should we follow" one asked and yylfordt shook his head, "dracul commands the night...we must pray for father jugram that he kills him" he states. Jugram and several men reach an icy covered forest and slowly venture inside, only the sounds of the horseshoes hitting snow was heard. Jugram looked around and suddenly numerous gold eyes appeared among the trees, "Ready yourselves" he shouted, as a number of wolves attacked. Jugram drew his sword and sliced the head of one wolf as his comrades were dying around him. A cold mist started to roll in as the wolves ran, "Stand firm" jugram shouted but it was in vain as his comrades were killed one by one. Jugram noticed the wolves did not attack him at all, "Now do you see your folly..priest...during the day...you had the power but now you are in my realm" a voice mocked. Jugram looked through the mist, when a burning erupted on his leg and looked to see blood running down it. Jugram held himself firm as another pain erupted and he dropped to one knee, "you have wasted you life...thirty years...Thirty years you've chased me...for what...God?!..Ha" vlad mocked.

The mist soon lifted as vlad knelt before jugram and lifted him off the ground by his collar, "God will protect us...you are cursed...dracul" he gritted. Vlad chuckled menacingly as he opened his mouth but suddenly jugram grabs his cross and jams it into vlad's right eye. Vlad roars and drops jugram as he staggers, spurting blood but vlad lunges to pin jugram to the ground, "Foolish Priest...you can not Kill me" he roared but jugram manged to slammed the cross further into vlad's eye. Jugram staggered to his feet as his breathing was labored due to the freezing wind and grabbed his silver stake. Vlad growled as he pulled the cross from his face and the blood receeded and his eye reformed. Jugram struggled forward but suddenly gripped his chest, "hahah...now you feel it" vlad grinned and stood up, "the cold has you...your wounds" he added. Jugram dropped to one knee as vlad stalked forward, "No..i can not die..God give me strength" he thought and with one last gasp, plunged the stake into vlad's chest. Vlad gurgled wide-eyed as he staggered back and jugram fell forward, "god has given me the power to slay this demon" he thought, drawing his last breath. However vlad stood with the stake in his chest and a sadden look, "You are wrong Father Jugram Haschwalth...its not god or the devil keeping me here...its because neither one wants my Soul" he states.

_Jugram...he should've listened to Yylfordt...his obsession with me costed him and his men their lives...however my respect him did not waver...In the end he froze to death believing he had slayed me but my war with the sternritter did not end with him._

_I remained in russia...seeing the rise of ivan the terrible and even watching him beat to death his successor...Good Times...I left russia in 1547 after the great Fire and returned to familiar territories of moldavia and serbia...not my homeland..too many horrid memories...my son's murder...but knowing my grandson avenged him..did me well...I settled on the border of hungary and made the decision to sleep...doing so for several decades...I awoke in 1610...amassed wealth and built a modest mansion in the eastern hungarian part of the principality of transylvania...however i learned an interesting rumor about a countess of the Bathory family in hungary...a kill or bride perhaps._

***1614***

Vlad arrived at the village that stood in the shadow of Čachtice Castle where his interesting person was being immured. Vlad had his servants or gypsies as he called them place his coffin in ruined church near the castle. That night vlad flew to the castle and started to observe elizabeth bathory, "your beauty has long since faded...but i can see your former glory" he thought. Vlad watched elizabeth for several days and one winter night decided to make his offer to the fallen countess. Elizabeth sat at a desk writing in her journal, "four agonizing years..i have been here..my beauty has faded...servants whisper...unholy...vile..." she wrote. Vlad could see she had long greying black hair, her skin is blemished and no longer pure. Elizabeth closes her journal and places her quill pen on top, standing up she dusts off her faded nightgown and stares in a full length mirror but quickly turns away. Suddenly the window thrusts open with howling wind and snow, blowing out the lamp. Elizabeth rushes to close the window but does not notice the bat flying in, "what could have caused that" she thought. Elizabeth shivers and reaches to light the fireplace and warm herself, "Such a shame...one of your station reduced to this" a voice mused. Elizabeth looked and saw no one but when she went to light the lamp, a man sat staring. Vlad had his head rested on his hand wearing black breeches with calf length boots. A loose-fitting white linen shirt, black vest and black overcoat. A capotain or flat-topped hat on his head with long black hair framing his handsome face and haunting steel-blue eyes, "how did you get in here?" elizabeth hissed. Vlad chuckled airly, "i travel to and fro seeking whom i may devour" he smiles and elizabeth's ocean blue eyes narrow, "are you the devil" she questioned. Vlad suddenly stands but quickly appears behind her, "No...i am your savior...your reputation precedes you countess bathory...it has garnered my attention and drew me to you" he whispers. Vlad grabs her from behind and edges her in front of the mirror, "your beauty was once breathtaking...now you are a vile creature..a mocking visage of your former self" he stated, tapping the mirror. The mirror flickered and Elizabeth gasped seeing her former beauty, "my god...can you give me my beauty back" she asked_._

Vlad laughed in his throat, moving her hair from her neck and softly kissing it, "Not God...I can give that and more..all you must do is say...Yes" he whispered. Elizabeth shivered at his cold touch and a wicked grin slowly formed, "Yes..set me free" she gasped in wanting. Vlad titled his head back as his eyes shifted from blue to gold and opened his mouth to reveal fangs. Elizabeth screams as vlad bites into her neck and struggles to free herself but his grip is inhuman. Vlad drops elizabeth to the floor as she grips her bleeding throat and unbuttons his left wrist cuff on his coat and rolled up his sleeve, slicing his wrist and lets a few drops of blood drip near her lips, "Drink" he purrs. Elizabeth eyes the blood and quickly grips the wrist to greedily drinks the flowing blood. Vlad hisses in delight and quickly pulls his hand away as elizabeth convulses on the floor, "she will make an excellent bride" he thought. Elizabeth writhed on the floor as her skin becomes pale and unblemished, her hair returns to a healthy black. Vlad watches with smirk on his face as elizabeth sits up and opens her eyes to reveal golden orbs, "i want more" she purrs, crawling towards him. The door suddenly opens as her man-servant enters, "Milady are you well" he asks but elizabeth lunges at him and bites him. The servant screams but it is in vain as the elizabeth stands, her mouth and cheeks covered in blood as she runs into the hall. Soon the halls fills with screams as Vlad strolls the hall finding body after body, "body...body..everywhere...not a drop to drink" he thought. Vlad follows the trail and finds elizabeth on top of her servant. Vlad sighs softly, "you truly live up to your name..milady" he states. Elizabeth stands covered in blood, "it seems...i will need to teach you to feed properly" he states, slipping off his overcoat and drapping it on her shoulders. Vlad lights a torch and sets the draps aflame as he leads her outside, knocking over lamps as they leave. The pair reach the outside as a carriage pulls up, "who are you" elizabeth asks and Vlad grins, "Vlad...Vlad Dracul" he grins climbing inside.

Vlad and elizabeth soon returned to his estate on the border, "so did how many did you kill" vlad asked with a grin. Elizabeth looked at him with her blue eyes glowing, "too many to count" she purred. Vlad picked elizabeth up like a bride and carried her to his bedroom as she nuzzled his neck. Vlad kicked open the door and slowly marched to the bed. Elizabeth dropped out of his arms and tore open his shirt but vlad was not out done by tearing open her bloodstained night-gown to expose her pristine body. Elizabeth jumped and wrapped legs around his waist and bit into his shoulder, "forward" he thought, edging them to the bed. Elizabeth lapped up the blood from his shoulder, moaning and mewing in delight as vlad purred. Vlad wasted no time biting her breast to draw blood and elizabeth moaned and clawed at his back. Vlad finally penetrated elizabeth with hard thrust and she howled in pleasure but by the time they finished, his white sheets were stained red and their bodies covered in bite marks. The next night vlad took elizabeth on her first hunt in a town near his secluded mansion. Vlad watched from the roof of a building in the form of a large black wolf. Elizabeth strolled through the town dressed in a white gown with long white sleeves and her black hair blew in the wind. Vlad rested his head on his paws, "she looks like an evil fairy" he joked and noticed a young man and woman talking near the town square. The woman suddenly slaps the man and storms off as elizabeth approaches and vlad notices her talking with him. Elizabeth entices the man to kiss her and he obliges but before long elizabeth tore into his throat, finally letting his body drop. Vlad lets out bark to alert elizabeth and she leaps atop the building, "did I do well..my prince" she cooes, rubbing his fur. Vlad wags his tail before returning to human form, wearing black trousers and boots with a white shirt, "you have a alot to learn" he states, taking her like bride. A pair of bat wings jutted from his back and together they flew into the night as a woman's scream fills the air.

_Elizabeth was a woman who matched my bloodlust and sexual appetite...we left hungary in late 1615...traveling to austria...Styria...germany..even italy...i was fascinated by the italian people and culture..their blood..was unique between north and south...In 1625...we settled in france in the mountains near..Orleans and often traveled to paris._

_Elizabeth loved hunting in high society...the nobilty in her would never die and gave us several incursions the with the sternritter...which i had learned..had spread throughout the world...i often scolded her on their threat but was ignored none the less._

***1630***

An elegant carriage arrived at luxurious french mansion tucked away in the northern edges of Orléans. The coachman opened and out stepped Vlad in black breeches and riding boots, a white dress shirt and cravat, with a black waist coat and tailcoat with a capotain. Vlad extended his white-gloved hand to the red gloved hand of his bride. Elizabeth wore a red satin dress the sleeves short and red arm length gloves. The dress was low-cut showing off her cleavage and alabaster skin, her long black hair braided with simple black ribbon around her neck. Vlad and Elizabeth entered the mansion arm in arm as they were announced, "Presenting Lord and Lady Blood" as the door opens. The guests clap as they enter and start to mingle among the rich and influential of Orléans despite the war. Vlad allowed elizabeth to roam the people for a suitable meal for herself, while he talked business with the husbands. Elizabeth throughly enjoyed herself having men flock to her, despite her marriage to vlad but she enjoyed attention. Elizabeth took a seat in a chair with her fan covering her face, then on cue several single men and some married approached with drinks. The men lavished their attention on elizabeth and she gobbled it up like greedy pig. Across the room vlad with a calculating eye, "I say Lord Blood your wife is remarkably beautiful" a man states. Vlad turned to his business acquaintance Chojiro Sasakibe, "you are indeed right" he replies. Chojiro wore a dark blue suit with his white hair in a ponytail and a monocle on his left eye, "she must have many gentlemen callers despite your marriage" he asks. Vlad sips his wine as elizabeth dances, "true but I have my mistress's to occupy me" he replies and the men share a laugh.

Elizabeth soon makes her way to vlad and sasakibe, "Care to dance my husband" she states and extends her hand. Vlad takes her hand with a curtsie, "I'd love to my dear" he replies and they glide to the dance floor. Vlad snaked his left arm around her waist and their held hands at the shoulder as the swayed around the floor amid other couples. Vlad and Elizabeth gazed in each others eyes as the danced, "you're not jealous my dark prince" she whispers. Vlad twirls elizabeth into a dip, "No at all my dear..our marriage is an open one" he replies. The dance ends amid applauses and the pair slip away unnoticed to a secluded balcony as the moon hung in the sky. Vlad pinned elizabeth to the wall and used his powers to hide their forms as he nuzzles her cheek. Elizabeth softly purred under his touch, "does anyone suit you tonight" he asked but she pouted, "None" she replied. Vlad slowly and deeply sunk his fangs into elizabeth neck, making the countess silently scream in pleasure. Vlad soon pulled away with a bloodly mouth and moved to kiss elizabeth, dripping blood on her cheek and smearing it on her face. The sound of footsteps caught their attention as a plump woman stepped on the balcony. The pair of vampires grinned as they pulled the woman into the darkness with a scream but when someone found her, she was dead from a pair wounds on both sides of her neck.

_The years passed and I grew bored of things but Elizabeth tried to come up with new ways to keep me interested but it was in vain. I ultimately became to detest the Elizabeth's bloodlust and vanity. The amount of people she would hunt and kill weekly alone was ridiculous...but when she didn't even eat most of them but used their blood...the nectar of life...to bath in it._

_I became so infuriated and offended but i hated to admit it may have be made a mistake in turning Elizabeth into a vampire and i couldn't bring himself to destroy her. Instead i chose to ignore her altogether, sometimes traveling alone to spain or italy._

_Elizabeth however would have none of that and became clingy and attention seeking, to the point that it drove me insane. I started to beat her...torture her even...but stopped when realising that she enjoyed it. Elizabeth had began to view me as an almost God like figure...to worship and love. Any attention she got from me...tender or cruel...was cherished. By 1714 i had enough...i fled with only my sword and sack of gold...A part of me loved elizabeth but her obsession and vanity caused us to separate...i traveled to spain and heard stories about pirates in the caribbean...and my sense of adventure was rekindled...i stowed away on a ship going to Bahamas to namely Nassau._

***1715***

Vlad walked through the streets of Nassau whistling a tune by the moonlight, his claymore on his left and a flintlock pistol on his right. Vlad had been in nassau for several months and had yet to find a ship to board but fate would give him a nudge. The sound of shouting caught vlad's attention as he neared a bar and saw four burly soldiers surrounding a man with black hair, "come off it thatch...you bedded my woman" one hissed. Vlad watched the man thatch as he despite the number stood defiant, "try me you fuck nugget...if you properly fucked her..maybe she wouldn't come to me" he cackled. The man raised his hand but someone grabbed it, "can i join the fun" a voice quipped. The man turned to see vlad with his pistol pointed at the man's head but before a word was spoken. Vlad shot the man dead and drew his sword with a wicked grin, "Come on you fools...join him in death" he howled. However the men ran and vlad approached, "getting into trouble..eh edward" he grinned. Thatch cackled wildly and slapped vlad's back, "nothing I couldn't handle..drake" he states and points to a bar, "come on..i'll buy a drink" he adds. Vlad and edward stroll into the bar and take a seat in the back, "did you speak to ben hornigold" vlad asked and edward nodded, "aye...he'll take you on..wont be for some months" he replies. A waitress approached with two large glasses, "good enough" vlad states and raises his glass, "cheers..to wealth and fine women" he added, grabbing the girl by the waist and sat her on his lap. Vlad soon left edward passed out and left with the waitress. Vlad led the girl to an empty alley and softly kissed her lips, then grabbed wrist to softly drink from her but only a few gulps. Vlad left the passed out girl on a bench and strolled off, "good thing i dont need much" he thought.

A few months later both edward and vlad joined the crew of benjamin hornigold and by 1717 were both accomplished pirates. Thatch had his own sloop while vlad served on it as third in command behind quartermaster william howard but most of the men trusted him more. September of that year vlad met stede bonnet and thatch acquired his ship the Revenge and vlad served as quartermaster. Thatch and vlad ran a tight ship and won many battles and raided numerous ships. By December thatch had acquired a large ship called the queen anne's revenge rigged with over forty guns. In early 1718 vlad left thatch's company and commandeered a spanish frigate to free the prisoners, who made him their captain.

Vlad named his ship the Black Dawn for his penchant to attack at night and its unique black main sails but what no one knew, his entire fifty man crew were his servants. The Black Dawn sailed into the port of Nassau as vlad stood on the bowsprit. Vlad wore black trousers and boots with white linen shirt under a black with red trim buccaneer coat. Vlad had on a silver and black striped bandana around his head with a tricorn hat adorned with white feathers, on his waist two guns on each side and his sword with an eyepatch over his right eye. Vlad hopped off his ship as his crew docked, "i will return by night fall...resupply and the sell the sugar and rum we acquired from that french merchant ship" he states. Several of the men nodded as vlad strolls into town but he saw dozens of soldiers, "whats all this" he thought. Vlad headed to a familiar hangout of his fellow pirates vane and thatch, "Is that you drake?!" a voice shouted from the balcony. Vlad looked up to see a man with long black beard, wearing black trousers with a long brown coat and four guns straped to his chest. Vlad walked the steps, "thatch?...heh been awhile" he chuckled and thatch cackled, "aye..they call me blackbeard now" he states. Vlad and blackbeard start catch up, "you got the devil's luck drake..attacking at night...it almost like you can see in the black" blackbeard states. Vlad chuckled in his head, "maybe...tell me whats with the soldiers" he asked and blackbeard spat in the floor, "some king's pardon...nassau is finished...i'm leaving soon as i resupply..take my advice and so the same" he states. Blackbeard lights his pipe as vlad sips his wine, "i heard a rumor bout ya...namely someone looking for ya" he states. Vlad arches an eyebrow, "some privateer named buzzbee or Bazz-b...out of the leewards flying..british colors...passed through..bout a week ago...said he was looking for a pirate with really spooky blue eyes..one of the wenches mentioned your name...he also said God was on his side" he states. Vlad took notice of the god remark and he smirked, "sternritter..perhaps" he thought and leaned back, "did he say where he would be sailing" he asked. Blackbeard blew a puff of smoke, "somewhere near cuba...going after him" he states and vlad grins, "of course" he states.

That afternoon vlad sailed out of nassau for the last time, accompanying him was a barmaid named suzume who had seen buzzbee. Suzume turned to vlad as he sat on the steps next to the helm, her reddish-brown hair blowing in the wind and her black skirt as well, "i never been out to sea before..its amazing" she smiles. Vlad smiles as he stands and walks next to her, "how much did you tell this bazz-b about me" he asked. Suzume looked out on the ocean, "just that you have black sails and beautiful eyes" she states, with a blush. Vlad snaked his arms around her slender waist, "well then..i should interrogate you in my private chamber" he purred and lead her to his quarters. Meanwhile a british man-o-war was docked near an island, its sails were white with a light blue cross across the main sail. A man stood on the deck with his arms folded, his hair was as red as fire with silver earrings in his ears. The man wore black trousers and boots with a white vest. A long white coat was drapped on his shoulders with light blue trim, a pair flintlocks on his waist and black gloves on his hands. A man approached him and saluted, "Captain Bazz-b...we're almost resupplied...should we set sail" he asked. Bazz-b looked over the skies, "god will guide us...this demon we face will come...have the men ready at a moments notice" he orders. Bazz-b retires to his captain's quarters and picked up an old journal, "the creature you face..is vlad dracul...a demon from the deepest pits of hell...many of my brethern have fallen to him...but god is on our side...his justice will be rendered onto dracula and all his kin" he read. Bazz-b leaned back with a smirk, "time to take my place in history as the man who slew dracul" he thought. Meanwhile vlad sat up as suzume was laying next to him, drained of her life and opened the window to let the smell of the ocean enter. Vlad sighed softly, "another sternritter...curse you...Haschwalth..even now your teachings follow me" he growled.

A week passed as vlad searched for Bazz-b but no luck came, other than sinking and plundering several ships. Vlad lay in his cabin with suzume in his coffin under his bed, "vlad..can i come out now" she asked and vlad smirked, "its daylight unless ya wanna cook..stay in there" he replied. Vlad looked over his maps with a pipe in his mouth, when the door opened and his quartermaster entered, "what is it zommari" he asked. Zommari was a dark-skinned man with a bald head, wearing brown trousers with black boots, a gold vest and a light brown bandana, "we spotted a ship...a man-o-war...with strange sails" he states. Vlad followed zommari to the deck and grabs the spyglass, to see a ship with white sails and a blue cross on the main sail, "alert the men..prepare for battle...Hoist the colors" he orders. Vlad saw at least fifteen cannons on one side, "we have twenty guns...i may need use the weather" he thought. Meanwhile Bazz-b was preparing his knights for battle, "men we fight a demon with the power of the devil..god is with us and we shall prevail" he shouted. The men shouted in unison as crack of thunder was heard in the distance, "a storm huh" bazz-b states.

Black clouds filled the sky as both ships neared each other, "Captain the Guns and keep the powder dry" vlad shouted. Men on both ships scurried to ready themselves for battle, "Full sail...get along side" bazz-b shouted. The rain started to fall in droves as the ships were nearly side by side, "At the ready...Let Fly!" vlad shouted and bazz-b jump on the rail of his ship, "Fire!" he shouted. Both ships opened fire as cannon balls slammed into each ship, splintering wood and killing men. Vlad took the helm turning the wheel, "Keep firing..we need to sink em" he yelled, as the rain and lightning erupted from the sky. Men on both sides worked franticly to put out fires and both sides continued to fire as the ships drew closer. Vlad kept his attention on the helm when suzume emerged from the cabin, "Zommari..take the helm" he shouted. Vlad lept down but a cannon exploded and a piece of wood struck her chest and she dropped to the deck dead. Vlad growled as the winds picked up and the rain fell heavier, "Maelstrom!" bazz-b shouted.

A waterspout started to form a mile from them as the battle raged, "Captain..the lower deck is nearly filled...we wont last much longer" zommari shouted. Vlad turned the ship towards bazz-b's ship, "Then we ram them...Prepare for Broadside" he shouted. Bazz-b saw through vlad's plan, "Keep firing...do not let him ram us" he roared. The cannons continued to open fire but vlad stayed the course, his ship on its last legs but vlad was not dissuaded. Vlad looked to his crew which was nearly half gone, "Men...these men seek to kill your master...When we ram them...take no Prisoners" he shouted. Bazz-b grabbed a rifle when he saw the vlad's ship on a collision course and fired a single shot. Vlad hissed as the bullet struck his right eye but kept his hand on the helm as the ship slammed in each other, "Attack" he roared. The Black Dawn slowly started to sink as the fights intensified as vlad and his remaining men did battle. Vlad fired from his flintlock and used his claymore but his vision was impaired and steadily bleeding from the bullet in his head. Bazz-b stood on his deck gun in each hand, firing shot after shot but he finally layed eyes on vlad as he sliced two men in half. Bazz-b fired a shot which struck vlad in the left shoulder but he kept coming, "Come get me demon" he howled. Vlad charged with a wide swing but bazz-b parried, however zommari was behind vlad and fired a shot, grazing bazz-b. Bazz-b drove his blade in zommari as he threw his gun to vlad but vlad dropped to his knees in pain, "silver...my bullets are silver" bazz-b cackled. Bazz-b stood over vlad when explosions filled the air and a huge wave approached, "Rogue Wave" a man shouted and vlad used the shout to grab bazz-b and threw them below deck as the wave capsized the ship.

Vlad awoke with a start and found himself on shore, "its seems i am alive still" he hissed, still feeling the silver in his body. Vlad turned on his side and saw his arm still clutching his sword, sitting up vlad pulled a dagger from his boot to dig the bullets from his body. Vlad growled as he drove the dagger in his eye and fished out the bullet, blood running down his face like water. Next he dug the one out of his shoulder as a something growled behind him, looking back as a jaguar lunged at him but vlad sunk his fangs in the jungle cat. Vlad stood with wounds closed, "i need to feed..i may be here awhile" he thought, walking into the jungle.

_Another sternritter defeated...my crew..suzume and my ship the cost...they were getting troublesome...i was marooned on an island of several months before a ship found me and took me to the carolinas...i learned my friend blackbeard had been killed and it angered me but now i knew my pirate days were truly over...i settled in carolina for several years and slowly moved north after the great awakening occured...i drifted around...virgina...deleware...slept from 1740 to 1760..._

_I settled finally in boston around 1770 after living in pennsylvania...these colonists were resourceful people and had many great ideas...as the years passed..i saw the unfair treatment by the britians and rumors of revolution where started to be murmured...In 1773 i participated in the boston tea party...it was quite fun to throw tea in the water..._

_By 1775...i had joined the local militia of boston and soon the continental army under george washington...the battlefield was the perfect place to feed and i used the night to drink my fill...i kept a low profile during my days in the army...these men like washington were visionaries and i felt a sense of pride fighting for this up and coming country...it harkened back to my days of freeing wallachia from turkish rule...i garned a respect for these men and was honored to fight alongside them._

_July 4 1776...the day the united states was born...and the battles fierce but in the end we won and by 1783..the U.S. was indenpendent...i left the service in 1784 and traveled around but opted to settle in spanish controlled New orleans...a place reminscent of Orleans...and came to love the city._

_I witnessed the great fires of 1788 and 1792 and decided to purchase a home outside the city and established a sugar plantation in 1795 and prospered well by 1800 and 1803 learned that the louisiana was now apart of the united states._

_A fire claimed my home 1804 and I was forced to return to city limits and by 1812 found myself in war oncemore and fought in the battle of new Orleans in 1815 under andrew jackson...i left new orleans soon after taking refuge in south carolina..only to sleep oncemore._

_I awoke in early 1830 and immediately decided to make my venture west, arriving in missouri in late 1830 at a rendezvous...i saw traders..indians...all sorts...i settled into the fur trade and traveled to and fro a few years..i let my beard grow and my hair...became a real mountain man._

_In 1836 I traveled to the new republic of texas...found myself in another war and by 1839...left the service for the second time..after technically dying in a battle..._

_I continued to travel...finally landing at a another rendezvous in utah...saw the same but most of all...I saw her._

To be Continued

A/N...CHAPTER TWO IS FINI...SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER BUT NEXT CHAPTER PICKS UP HERE..BUT IF WILL BE TWO WEEKS FOR THE NEXT UPDATE...TILL THEN STAY FROSTY...

P.S...IF YOU'RE READING LOST IN THE NIGHT...THE LAST CHAPTER IS ABOUT 50% DONE...PEACE OUT


End file.
